


When a villain crosses the line

by MonarchButterfly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ml - Fandom
Genre: 'nice guy', Blood, Character Death, Hawkmoth, Incomplete, Loss, ML, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Murder, Nathalie - Freeform, Nathalie Sancoeur - Freeform, gabenath not really, hawknath if you squint, loss of a loved one, nathalie dies, there may be a minor plot hole in this but call it plot convenience, theres an entitled jerk on the loose, this isnt finished and likley never will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchButterfly/pseuds/MonarchButterfly
Summary: An akuma got out of hand and went on a killing spree
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	When a villain crosses the line

Nathalie took in a sharp breath and looked down at her stomach. 

The spear had pierced straight through her, blood already coated the front of her shirt. She looked back up at the akuma. Hawkmoth screamed in his ear. 

“NO! You absolute idiot!” a slew of curses flooded from his mouth, “I told you to leave her be! She’s no threat! Let Ladybug-”

“Ah ah ah~” the akuma replied. His name was Neanderthal, his anger rooted in the rejection women threw at him. Nathalie had been one of those women. 

“You promised I could eliminate all women who had ever pierced my heart. Miss Sancoeur was the last woman to hurt me, so naturally she must be my first target.” Nathalie fell forward and he removed the spear from her corpse, “Such a shame too. A woman with a body like that should never stay so covered. Who told her to wear turtlenecks?”

Gabriel ground his teeth in anger and worry. Neanderthal cast his glance to the Ladybug he had managed to tie up with her own yo-yo- if she couldn’t use her Lucky Charm, Nathalie was truly lost. 

“I told you that you could get revenge, not murder them in cold blood!” Hawkmoth retorted, “Let Ladybug go, now. Let her use her Lucky Charm and clean up your mess.”

“Oh Hawkmoth, I haven’t made any messes. This is all your doing you know, you’re the one who gave me my powers.”

This took Hawkmoth back a few steps. Partially, he was right. But then again, this man had reached out willingly when he saw the akuma. He was well aware of what he was doing. 

“Either let Ladybug go or you lose your akuma.” He said sternly. 

“And then what? People realize you fancy a secretary? I do say, if they found out you seemed to have such strong feelings for such a reserved woman, it could easily spell out your true name. Not to mention- do you really want to sully your reputation? People won’t be so accepting of your akumas if they think you’ll take them away at such a...minor inconvenience. Don’t think I’m above spreading rumours about you, Hawkmoth. Plus, she has yet to use her lucky charm. Do you think that if she uses it for this alone that she’d really be able to save your little girl-toy?” 

“She is no girl toy,” Hawkmoth said, his anger getting the better of him.

“Oh, so you do fancy her? Pity. But it seems I’m right, considering you have yet to free me of my powers. What do you say we wait for Chat, hm? You can stand trade Miss Sancoeur’s life to get the miraculous, can’t you? It’s not like she’s worth much more than a night or two anyway.” 

That did it. That sent Hawkmoth over the edge. He could feel his blood boiling, his face became hot, and everything about him shook. Perhaps he couldn’t remove the akuma. If Ladybug didn’t use her power specifically to clean up the mess, defeat this killer, it wouldn’t bring back Nathalie. Plus, he needed a good excuse to kick this guy in the gut. He couldn’t be allowed to succeed this round.

“Fine, Neanderthal. You leave me no choice.” Hawkmoth said. He turned, headed for the elevator “If you’re not going to cooperate you force me to get personally involved.”

“Oh, Hawkmoth is going to come out of his lair to save his girl? How noble.”

“Stop with that. Whether I know her or not is irrelevant- I never told you that you could murder.”

Hawkmoth made his way to the scene, keeping track of Neanderthal’s place through his akuma-radar. He had Ladybug flung over his shoulder and was running rampant through Paris at this point. Two more women had fallen victim to him since Nathalie- one was around her age while the other was barely in her twenties. He felt his anger hitch. 

He reached the spot where Nathalie laid. He knelt down beside the woman and cradled her in his arms. She had already bled out to much to still be alive- but that wasn’t going to last long. At least, if he could get to Neanderthal and free the superhero. 

“Hawkmoth!” A familiar voice called out from behind him. He turned to see Chat Noir, who had managed to sneak up on him. When he saw Nathalie, the glossy look in her eyes, how limp she was- he almost lost himself.

“What did you do?!” He asked, a choked whisper at first, then he bellowed,"What did you do?!” the boy had tears in his eyes and had already began to charge. He had to block the staff with his cane and placed Nathalie back on the ground. 

“How could you?! What did she ever do to you?! She was-”

“I didn’t kill her,” Hawkmoth hissed. 

“Do you really expect me to believe that!” Chat retorted, aiming to bash him in the head. He caught the staff in his hand before it made contact and ripped it from Chat’s hands. 

“My akuma is out of control. But Ladybug has yet to use her lucky charm. Believe it or not I’m actually trying to help you this round.” He replied, “Now if you’ll kindly stop hitting me...” he handed Chat his staff back and waited for a moment. Chat gave him a slitted look, but made no move to attack. Hawkmoth turned and picked Nathalie’s corpse up in his arms, unwilling to leave her behind and nodded. 

Chat was still infuriated, and absolutely heartbroken. Everything in him was telling him to attack, avenge Nathalie- it flooded his mind. Nathalie can’t be dead.


End file.
